


sharing is caring

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [91]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Raihan asks for it, and rather shamelessly, at that. Before they know it, Leon and Gloria have agreed to his request for a threesome.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Yuuri | Gloria, Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Commissions [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 70





	sharing is caring

Raihan is the one to suggest it, fairly shamelessly, despite the fact that it is a pretty out there thing to just suggest like it’s nothing. But, then again, Gloria almost feels like she should have seen it coming, with how he has begun to fit himself into their lives.

He and Leon were already friends before she came into the picture, and now that she has been with Leon for a little while, Raihan has begun making more of an appearance in their day to day lives, becoming a pretty good friend of hers as well. Since he seems to always be there, and always able to fire off with some easy banter, always making his presence seem so natural, always managing to both seem like he’s flirting and seem like he’s just being friendly, it was probably only natural that this would come up, though neither she nor Leon actually ever considered it.

But Raihan brings it up anyway, shamelessly suggesting a threesome like it’s nothing. He doesn’t even try to be subtle, doesn’t even start by asking if they’ve considered it before or who their dream third would be, if they could have anyone, or anything like that. Then again, now that Gloria considers it, it probably would have been more weird if he had said something like that. Those don’t really seem like the types of things anyone should say to their dating friends.

But then again, when she really thinks about it, asking for a threesome probably isn’t much better.

The only reason that it doesn’t completely creep her out as soon as he says it is because she thinks that he’s hot. Seriously, she may only have eyes for Leon, but she still has  _ eyes _ , damn it, and Raihan hasn’t won Galar’s  _ Sexiest Man Alive _ award so many years in a row for no reason. It’s the only thing that he consistently bests Leon at, and he doesn’t like to let his friend forget it. Poor Leon hasn’t won yet, but Gloria still assures him that he always wins in her book.

And that’s true! It’s just that she also considers Raihan a close runner up, and now he’s offering to have sex with her. With her  _ and _ Leon, all three of them together, just like when they hang out, except they’ll be fucking. It’s the perfect time to get up close and personal with him, without having to worry about things getting too serious, and without having to worry about Leon, because Leon will be right there with her.

At first, Leon takes it as a joke and tells Raihan to piss off, to stop messing with them, but when it becomes apparent that it isn’t a joke, and when it becomes apparent that Gloria is interest, Leon has no idea how to handle that. It takes a while for things to progress from there, and for a little while, it’s awkward. Gloria quickly backs off, telling Leon that it doesn’t have to mean anything, that she’s only curious and that they don’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to. If he tells Raihan to forget it, they can forget it and just go back to normal.

Instead, Leon decides to go for it, even though he has no idea how to feel about sharing his girlfriend with his best friend.

~X~

It is probably only because he knows that he can trust Raihan that he even thinks about it twice, though he is probably also left with a lot to think about, once he realizes that the Raihan that he knows and trusts has thought about fucking the two of them before, and enough to decide to ask if he can join in sometime. Gloria is sure that it’s a lot for Leon, who isn’t used to spending this much time in his thoughts, to take in, and that is probably why he eventually says, “To hell with it,” and decides to go for it.

Leon is a man of action, and thinking does not suit him. It’s far better for him to run headlong into this, and think about the potential consequences later, and only if they actually come to bite him in the ass. Until then, he just wants to enjoy the moment, and Gloria is happy to follow along with that.

Raihan is casual and confident, as if he does this all the time, and maybe he does. He is surprisingly secretive about his sex life, but it’s pretty clear that he gets around, and he makes it even more clear as he asks about positions, suggesting things they could try, before asking, “Is it alright if I just spend a little bit of time on Gloria, to get her warmed up?”

That is how Gloria finds herself naked, laying back on Raihan’s bed while he kneels in front of her, his face between her legs, his tongue inside of her, working with the express purpose of making her scream for him. And it’s definitely working and she’s definitely screaming, or at least moaning very shamelessly while she grips the sheets on either side of her, her hands balled up in fists as he eats her out. He knows what he’s doing, no question about it, and as Gloria moans and pants for him, she wonders how she must look to Leon, standing off to the side while she gives in to her building pleasure.

It is at once exciting and humiliating to know that he is watching her go to pieces while completely separate and completely composed. Unless he isn’t composed at all, unless watching this has him so turned on that he can hardly stand it, in which case she wonders how he stands it at all, and wonders what is to come after this, and wonders how she is even able to think this clearly right now, as Raihan brings her closer and closer to the edge, until she is sure that she is going to give in.

And then he just stops.

Gloria whines before she can stop herself, disappointed that he brought her so close just to stop, but then Raihan gives her a playful smirk that sends a fresh wave of heat through her body. He holds her gaze for a moment before saying, “I just didn’t think it was fair that we let you have all the fun, you know? We can all have fun, isn’t that right, Leon?”

Leon looks almost startled, like he forgot he wasn’t simply watching and like he forgot they had any awareness of him. But he regains his composure quickly enough, nodding and saying, “That’s exactly right. But, Gloria, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself so much.” The smile he gives her, coupled with Raihan’s smirk not fading a bit, causes her to blush, and she sits up, still shaky.

She is supposed to go directly between the two of them now, which she’s known since they decided it, and even before that, she had suspected that would be how it would work with the three of them. Even so, she is a little nervous now, realizing that she just melted into Raihan’s treatment before, forgetting that she was allowing herself to be perfectly comfortable and unrestrained with him, when they have never so much as seen each other naked before today.

Now they’ve both seen it all, and he’s seen quite a bit more of her, as she has allowed herself to become completely shameless at the first sign of pleasure. That’s a good thing though, she tells herself, because the more readily she gives in, the less awkward this will be for all of them, and they don’t want this to be awkward. She should just give in, and enjoy being the center of attention for as long as they will allow her to.

Raihan takes his place behind her, gently nudging her to signal that she should bend over, and Gloria complies. Leon soon comes to stand in front of her, resting a hand on the back of her head, and she wastes no time in moving forward, parting her lips and reaching for his cock so that she can guide it into her waiting mouth.

Raihan presses right up behind her, and she can feel the tip of his cock nudging her as she wraps her lips around Leon. She closes her eyes, and can barely tell the difference between their moans when she does, as Raihan begins to push into her and as she draws Leon deeper into her mouth. Deciding that she likes that, she decides to keep her eyes closed, to focus on her other senses as she lets them rock her between the two of them, amazed at how easy it is for her to lose herself in this, and how easy it is to let loose, and let the two men have their way with her.

Her first time with Leon, he’d had to take the lead because she had no idea what she was doing, and was too nervous to try and figure anything out, but he’d been gentle and understanding, and overall, made things very pleasurable for the both of them. Now, Gloria once again finds herself handing over all control during another first- her first time with Raihan, her first time with two men at once- but it is out of a sense of comfort. Perhaps it is only easy because she’s done so much with Leon, because she trusts Raihan, because she knows that she has nothing to fear.

Sinking into her, Raihan groans, or at least she thinks she recognizes it as his voice, and she moans in return, her voice muffled as she sucks off Leon. Raihan is about as big as she would have expected from someone of his height, and she likes it, pushing back a bit against him to let him know that she’s ready for more. In response, he jerks his hips forward, and Leon is pushed deeper into her mouth as a result. His surprised cry is drenched with indulgence, and Gloria runs her tongue along the length in her mouth, wanting to leave him panting.

The only difficult part of all of this is trying to figure out how to split her attention, but even that problem is quickly solved for her, as both begin to get more into it, neither waiting for her to indicate what she wants before taking what it is that they want. She gives up all control, just as she likes, letting the two of them use her for their pleasure, her muffled moans filling the room and mingling with their grunts and groans and cries.

One will push her forward and the other will push her back, bouncing her between the two of them, forward and back on both cocks, her mouth and cunt both full and seeing good use, and Gloria becoming dizzy as she steadily loses her mind with pleasure. The rougher they get, the more she drifts, ecstasy and warmth and pure lust nearly drowning her. She had known- or at least hoped- that this would be a lot of fun, but she never could have imagined just how amazing it would be, and when she comes, the first to give in, Raihan gives a low hiss, unable to hold back as he follows her headlong into indulgence.

There is some muttering above her, Leon teasing Raihan and Raihan trying to spin this as a victory instead of a loss, and then Gloria opens her eyes, and Leon catches her gaze, grinning at her as he continues to fuck her face. He makes a show of holding out  _ that much longer _ than Raihan, convinced that this means he’s won, and Gloria is pleased to see that, despite his uncertainty about sharing her, he has loosened up rather easily.

When he does come, gripping her head and holding her in place, she swallows before pulling back, not sure if she should be the one to say it, or if she should leave it up to one of them. But already, it is pretty clear that this will not be the last time the three of them meet up like this, and even if it never goes any further than this shared indulgence, they can at least say that their friendship with Raihan now has an added benefit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
